Into The Light
by Dinky-Di-Dovahkiin
Summary: Remus Lupin fought passionately and fiercely for what he believed in, even if it could result in his untimely demise. Written for the Disney Lyric Prompts Competition.


This one shot was written for Screaming Faeries' _Disney Lyric Prompts Competition_. I had a bunch of fun writing it and I hope that everyone enjoys it.

 _Prompt: "To the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore."_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

* * *

Remus Lupin was struggling. He was duelling at least three Death Eaters, one whom he recognised as Antonin Dolohov. Remus flicked his wand, casting a shield spell to his left but as he did a flash of vicious green light caught his eye. Time seemed to slow around him and Remus processed the fact that he was about to die very quickly. He hadn't time to protect himself. His mind conjured up an image of his wife and son, a pleasant last thought to have in Remus' opinion.

The Killing Curse flew into Remus' side and the werewolf flipped like a ragdoll, the force of the Unforgivable Curse flinging his now empty body onto the stone floor. The fighting around him did not pause for the fall of a hero but Dolohov managed to smirk at his handiwork before turning his attention to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Remus saw only bright white light. For a moment he felt hopeful that the curse didn't hit him and perhaps he was simply unconscious for some reason or another. Another moment passed and Remus realised this wasn't the case. He'd been unconscious before and this wasn't right, it didn't fit with his countless other experiences. Plus he felt far lighter than he did before being enveloped in this white light. Remus had never really believed in anything after death. He'd assumed that it would just end; no more consciousness, no more anything. But here he was, thinking and aware even after death. Remus exhaled a breath he had no idea he'd even been holding as the white light began to clear.

Remus tried to focus on the new surroundings but became confused as they resembled Kings Cross Station. He walked along the platform, curious if this was where he would spend the rest of eternity. Everything here was washed out and there was no one else but him on the platform. Remus sank onto one of the benches, burying his face in his hands. There was no one else here. He couldn't tell whether this was a weird sort of limbo state. Remus had been left alone with his musings for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, a train whistle sounded, jerking Remus to attention. He stood and ran to the edge of the platform, looking both ways for an approaching train. A light coming from the track to the left of Remus gave away the train. Remus stared at it with a quizzical expression, curiosity burning in every fibre of his being. The train pulled into full sight, slowing at the platform before stopping completely. Remus stared at the train for a moment, not sure what the significance of the train was. While he was examining the train, he noticed movement inside. Instinctively, Remus reached for his wand but found that the holster was empty. Apparently wands did not follow their owner to wherever they go after death. He steeled himself, sure that some sort of afterlife creature would be his second end. A door flew open and Remus jumped, bracing himself on one of the benches.

"You look like shit, Moony," a familiar voice called out.

Remus watched the door carefully, wondering if that voice could really be coming from who he thought it was.

"P-padfoot?" He asked towards the open door, inching closer as he spoke.

"Who else?" the voice crowed and Sirius Black stepped from the carriage.

He looked younger, maybe around 20 years old. Remus wondered if he looked younger too. That was a question for later though.

"Sirius. What is this?"

"The afterlife, I guess. The train here is just the beginning." Sirius replied with one of his signature charming grins. "All aboard! Say goodbye to the pain of the past, my friend! We don't have to feel any of it anymore!"

Remus clambered into the train, unsure of what the future held for him but positive now that he would find peace.


End file.
